Sweet and Sour
by Ocean of Dawn
Summary: A fanfic of Darren Shan! A shotacon story for Crepsley/Darren. Why are they in a tourist town? Who's Oleander? Please read and review!


This is a shotacon fic of Crepsley/Darren, I warned you!!!!  
  
I'm putting this R, for safety purposes.  
  
Shotacon = relationship between two men, one who is very much older loving and/or having sex with a very, very young boy. Example will be Mikagami/koganei of Flame of Recca.  
  
Please read and review!!  
  
Sweet and Sour  
  
I am Darren Shan and I'm a vampire's assistant and.well, I'll skip all those intro and stuff and get to the main point, I am here in a tourist town, to be more specific, I'm on top of a tree in that town, it's in the middle of the night and how obvious, we are hunting for food.  
  
Saying about this tourist town, I remember that I heard Larten (For some unknown reason, I don't like to call Mr. Crepsley, Mr. Crepsley anymore, though not in his face, when I think about him, I always refer him as Larten, strange) saying, "Since, we are here in a tourist town, we get a taste of different type of food, Chinese's blood, European's blood and so on." I don't know whether he's joking or not.  
  
Back to the story, I'm on top of a tree and looking down, nobody's passing by and it's been half an hour, "Let's move to another tree."  
  
"It's just half an hour, what's the hurry, are you so eager of using the sleep-ball?"  
  
"So?" I said, pouting, while rolling a small red ball in my hand. It was something Mr. Tall gave me when we left the Cirque. It had the same effect as the vampire's breath, making people sleep when you break it in front of that person. I had been dying to try it.  
  
"Say, Lar.Mr. Crepsley, why are we here?" I asked, this had been bugging me for days; we had been in this town for about a week and doing nothing.  
  
"Hibernius told me to help him catch a snake, a very rare one which had been roaming around this town."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"He wanted to give Evra a surprise, a present for Evra," said Mr. Crepsley meaningfully.  
  
"Present, why present?" Mr. Tall seems to be a nice guy but I don't think he's the type to give out presents. "It's not Christmas and Evra doesn't even know when his birthday is."  
  
Larten started to laugh, making me feel like a big idiot, "Why are you laughing?"  
  
"You don't know anything?" he asked, still laughing, loudly, isn't he afraid of being discovered?  
  
"What I don't-" I stopped talking abruptly because I heard footsteps nearing. I looked at Larten who stopped laughing, he had a strange expression on his face, and it was a mix of seriousness and anxiousness.  
  
I looked down and saw the top of the head of a woman. She looked up suddenly, directly to where I was and smiled.  
  
I was real sure, she couldn't see me because I was real well hidden but I still had the crazy feeling that she knew I'm here. She looked down again and started walking.  
  
I couldn't care much; I want to try the sleep-ball so I jumped down. I felt Larten's finger brushed against my arm as if to catch me.  
  
Before I could break the sleep-ball, I was thrown backwards to the ground by a strong force; I shook my head to shake off the dizziness. I looked up and into that woman's eyes.  
  
I found that she was pretty young and she doesn't look too western to me, more like an Asian. Suddenly, I realized this wasn't the time to be observing her, I am discovered, how am I supposed to explain of my flying down to her?  
  
"I, hmm, well, uh, I, well-"  
  
"Hello, are you doing a stunt?" She was smiling and pulling me upwards. When I stood up, she used her hands to brush my hair; it was messed when I was thrown to the ground. "Here, all tidy now."  
  
"I'm sorry for his ignorance and impudence. Please forgive him," said Larten as he lowered himself to the ground beside us.  
  
"He's your?" asked that woman as she looked at me, she had her hand on my shoulder. Somehow, I can feel Larten tensing, he looked real uneasy.  
  
"My father." I said as I've told everyone.  
  
"Ah-ah." She sang. "Not good to lie to people."  
  
Before I could answer, I heard Larten answering for me, "He's my assistant. Sorry for altering you, we must be going now."  
  
"No problem, I was feeling bored these few days, but I never expected a 'flying' surprise for me." She laughed. "It's not good roaming around in the middle of the night, why don't you come over to my house, I'll have a meal prepared for all of you, what do you think Mr. Crepsley?"  
  
Larten frowned and kept his lips tightly pressed together before saying, "I thank you for your hospitality."  
  
"Come on, let's get going."  
  
"What about our belongings in the hotel," I asked. Still pretty shocked that she knew Larten's name. Maybe, she's an old friend, I mused.  
  
"Tomorrow morning will do," said that woman.  
  
Larten gave no comment.  
  
Though she said 'house' but it looked more like a castle to me, it was huge and expensively decorated. It really looked expensive.  
  
When I tried to poke a vase by the window, Larten pulled me by the collar and said I was to pay it with my life if anything breaks.  
  
She led us into a room which looked like a library; it had shelves and shelves of books. She sat down on a couch and motioned us to sit down in front of her.  
  
"The name's Oleander," she said.  
  
"Oleander what?" I asked. Von maybe, I smiled at that thought.  
  
"You are being pretty curious, Darren."  
  
"How did you know my name?" I was pretty surprise.  
  
She looked as if she was about to answer when somebody knocked and came into the room. It was a maid with a black dress and an apron draped around. "Ms. Oleander, may I help you?"  
  
"Well, yes, bring them to the guestroom," said Oleander. "Rest in your room until the maid calls you for your meal.  
  
The maid looked at us and asked, "Two guestrooms?"  
  
"No, Darren will share a room with me," said Larten as he gave me a look saying not to protest.  
  
"Very well, then off you go," said Oleander. "Show Mr. Crepsley and Darren the best room, please."  
  
"I understand, Ms. Oleander," said the maid as she bowed down. "Mr. Crepsley, Mr. Darren, please follow me."  
  
The maid showed us to a very beautiful room, I heard Larten mumbled something about Victorian style. The room only had one bed, which was a four poster and king-sized, pretty much enough for both of us.  
  
I sat on the bed, it was real soft and nice, I was happy that Larten agreed to follow Oleander home, I suddenly realized something, "Why did you agree to follow her home, is she an old friend?"  
  
"I'd rather have a vampaneze as a friend over her." He snorted.  
  
"She's worse than a vampaneze?" I asked.  
  
"Just now when you jumped down on her, she could have just killed you in a blink of eye," said Larten as he pressed his finger on my neck where my pulse was throbbing. "You are a real idiot, acted on your own like that."  
  
He cupped my face in his hands and pressed his forehead against mine and looked into my eyes and said, "Never repeat this again, Darren, do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes, yes." I said with difficulty. The way he looked at me, made my mouth went dry and I felt rather warm, a strange feeling I had never felt before. From his eyes, I saw that he was worried about me and I felt sweet inside?  
  
"Well, good that you understand that." Larten stood up and said. "You look flushed are you okay?"  
  
I touched my face and felt it burning and my heart was jumping crazily fast, "I'm okay, well, you said she's worse than a vampaneze, why is it?"  
  
"She's a half-god."  
  
"Half-god, she got god's blood pumped into her?" I asked with curiosity.  
  
"Nope, heard that she was born with it."  
  
"Since she's a half-god, she must be merciful and kind and all those good things, right?"  
  
"Being a half-god doesn't mean that she's with all those good traits. She had powers as strong as gods and she's the half-god for the southern god, heard that she was pretty wild and wilful and easily provoked, you attacking her like that will cause you your life."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Somebody knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," said Larten.  
  
"The meal's ready," said the same maid just now.  
  
We followed her to the enormous dinning room, even the food prepared were extravagant, Japanese food, Chinese food and western.  
  
"Please take a seat."  
  
"Thank you," said Larten and I.  
  
We had the meal silently. I stole glances at her occasionally and under the bright light, I saw that she was really young and beautiful and was really Asian; she had black hair and brown eyes with a not too high nose and an innocent looking face. I couldn't associate her with that worse than Vampaneze person that Larten had said.  
  
After we had filled our stomach, a maid put two glasses in front of her and after a blink of eye; I saw that she had a red dagger in her right hand. What shocked me the most was; she pressed the dagger on her left index finger cutting the skin and dropped several drops of her blood into the two glasses.  
  
"You didn't manage to hunt any food just now, here have mine." The dagger in her hand disappeared.  
  
A maid placed the glass in front us.  
  
Larten looked at the glass intensely before he took the blood in one gulp.  
  
"Drink it." She urged me.  
  
I nodded and took the blood grimly, it felt different, and her blood tasted bitter and made me feel extremely powerful and strong.  
  
"With a few drops of my blood, you won't need to take blood for another six months and within this period; you'll be stronger and very much more powerful than usual."  
  
After a while, she yawned and told us to go back to our room, saying that she needed her beauty sleep.  
  
When we returned to our room, I noticed that there were two sets of pyjamas on the bed and towels too.  
  
"I want to take a bath," I said as I took a towel and examined one of the pyjamas, it was my size.  
  
"Suit yourself, be quick, I want one too."  
  
The second morning, I woke up to find the clothes that we had changed and put on the chair last night had disappeared and the luggage which should have been in the hotel appeared in the room.  
  
I wasn't too shocked, if I were to be shocked by this, I would have died when I found that I'm going to be a vampire's assistant. I washed and changed into a fresh pair of jeans and a white shirt.  
  
I looked at Larten who was still sleeping, I felt sugary again, I am getting weird, am I having a fever but Larten said vampires were not fever- catching type.  
  
I took a walk outside and got lost in that large mansion.  
  
"Darren."  
  
I turned around and saw Oleander who had a big bouquet of flowers in her hands and a basket dangling from her arms. "Mind if you help me carry this?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She brought me to her room where she started to arrange the flowers in a vase.  
  
I looked at her and asked without thinking, "How old are you?"  
  
"Me, twenty-one." She said without looking at me.  
  
"Oh." I was rather disappointed; I thought being a half-god like her would be a hundred or two hundred years old.  
  
"Unlike you all, I age every year," said Oleander as she sat down on the chair in front of me.  
  
"You know I'm a half-vampire," I said stupidly.  
  
"Of course, here want to play a game of chess," asked Oleander.  
  
We spent the whole afternoon playing chess until it's time for lunch.  
  
The lunch was simpler with only roasted chicken and fries. I ate it as it was served but Oleander ate them with rice.  
  
We were chatting happily as a maid came running in with a guilty face and looked at me, "I'm sorry, Mister Darren, I washed this." She handed me a crumpled paper which looked like a 'washed' photo. I couldn't see the face clearly but the name scribbled on the back was Mary Anne Pier.  
  
"This is not mine."  
  
"Maybe, it's Mr. Crepsley's," said Oleander as she took the photo in her hand and it caught fire and burnt on her palm until it became ashes which she threw out the window. "Since it's destroyed, no point keeping it."  
  
She sure is wilful and wild, I thought.  
  
"She must be really important for Mr. Crepsley, for him keeping a picture of her," said Oleander.  
  
Suddenly, I felt sour, real sour. I remembered that woman who dumped Larten when she found that he's a vampire.  
  
"Men whether humans or a vampire, if they keep picture of a woman with them all the time that means the woman is really significant to them."  
  
I felt real sour and my heart aches, I never expected Larten to have someone important to him.  
  
I returned to my room and sat on the bed next to Larten who was still sleeping and stared at him. I felt my eyesight blurred and cleared alternately. I didn't know why but I feel really hurt and sour adding a little bitterness.  
  
I just sat there like that until Larten woke up and sat up startled, "Why are you crying, did she do anything to you?" he referred to Oleander.  
  
The blurring and clearing of my eyes were tears forming and falling. I felt real sour and hurt and all those indescribable feelings as I threw my arms round him and cried.  
  
The rest of the days were just a blur image for me, I spent most of the time depressed. Larten didn't ask me why I cried that night and when I refused to follow him to search for the rare snake for Mr. Tall, he didn't have any objections. I rarely spoke to him these few days and am getting more and more miserable.  
  
"Stop plucking the petals, I need them to decorate my room."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Why are you being so miserable these few days," asked Oleander as she patted on the space next to her on the garden bench. "We'll talk it over."  
  
Like explosion, I told her everything even that sugary feeling I always felt.  
  
"You love him."  
  
"Impossible, I, I, we are both guys!"  
  
"Does it matter?" She asked calmly.  
  
After second thoughts, it really didn't, we are both vampires, we won't hurt each other, we can't have a normal family and so on.  
  
"See, like I said so, gender doesn't matters."  
  
"He doesn't love me." I said softly.  
  
"You love him."  
  
"Maybe." I'm not sure.  
  
"You sure do, judging from your behaviours, I know you do."  
  
"So, he doesn't, doesn't!" I screamed.  
  
"Make him love you then, starting from seducing him," said Oleander with a wicked smile, a real wicked one.  
  
She brought me to her room and made me read all those stories about men loving men, it turned out to be she was an authoress writing all those yaoi, slash, shonen-ai, boy-love stories.  
  
I went to her everyday for a whole two weeks reading those stories and listened to her lectures and stories about her friends who had fallen in love with same genders. She gave me a lot of support and was a great moral booster.  
  
"You are on good terms with that half-god," said Larten one night. He sat on the bed and had a bottle of blood in his hand.  
  
"Oleander is a great friend." I said.  
  
"Good to hear that she didn't dispose you of your stupidity." He removed the cork of the bottle and looked at me. "Want any, it's getting expired."  
  
I decided to carry out my plan of seducing him. I sat down on his lap which my legs were circling his waist. He looked surprised but didn't move, great I thought. "Feed me."  
  
"You are getting weird." He placed the bottle against my lips.  
  
"Not like this." I pouted.  
  
"You are getting real weird," said Larten as he drank the blood himself.  
  
As soon as the bottle left his lips, I pressed my lips against his instead. He gaped and the blood in his mouth entered mine. I sucked hard, drinking the blood from his mouth. I felt his arms tighten around me, pulling me nearer and giving me a fierce kiss.  
  
He was a good kisser, or that's what I felt, I've never kissed too many people before, my parents, my sister, my aunt, my cousins and some other relatives on the cheeks and Debbie on the lips.  
  
I felt painful when I thought about him kissing that woman, it made me respond to his kiss more feverishly.  
  
Things got out of hand (As I've expected) when he laid me on the bed and tore off my clothes. I fought off the struggle to run, I didn't like the way he looked at me, like a hunter to a prey.  
  
He bit me on my neck and I cried out. I think that cry woke him; he got up quickly and threw the blanket around my naked body.  
  
"I need a walk." He tried to get up from the bed.  
  
I pulled him down and sat on top of him. I offered him my lips and as expected he can't resist the temptation and kissed me back.  
  
"You don't know what you are doing." He said hoarsely.  
  
"Try me." I moved myself backwards slowly and felt something hard behind me. I liked that.  
  
"You are playing with fire."  
  
"How," I asked, putting on an extremely innocent face as I touched the bulging from his pants.  
  
"Still not too late to go."  
  
I smiled and pressed my lips on his.  
  
He threw me down and went on top of me. He kissed me on all parts of my body while taking off his own clothes.  
  
He parted my legs and took me into his mouth. I had to bite my fingers to stop the moan from escaping.  
  
"Scream if you want." He removed the hand from my mouth.  
  
I was really screaming and moaning, it felt so great, and it was just so different from just reading it.  
  
I screamed until my throat felt sore when I came. At lightning speed, Larten turned me around so I was laying face-down on the bed. He placed his hands on my hips and raised me up.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Crepsley!"  
  
"Call me Larten," He said while licking my opening. I felt his tongue inside and it felt strange. I wriggled but the grip on my hips was too strong for me to move even a bit.  
  
"Have you done this before?" He asked.  
  
I shook my head, "You?"  
  
"Yes, something similar to this but never with the same gender." I looked at him; he had a worried expression on his face. "Maybe I should stop, you are barely thirteen."  
  
"You are not to." I said stubbornly.  
  
"Since you said so." He grinned wicked as he used his fingers to probe me. The first finger was still okay but when he entered a second and third, I clawed the sheets, tearing them. It hurts!  
  
His other hand reached in front to touch my limp member. It somehow distracted me from the pain. I almost came but Larten wickedly put a finger on the tip of my opening stopping me.  
  
"Larten?" I tried to pry his fingers off but in vain.  
  
He leaned forward and whispered into my ear, "Not now, not until I'm through with you."  
  
He thrust into me quickly and stilled. I could feel tears dripping down my eyes.  
  
He wiped the tears off and thrust into me violently. The pleasure after the pain was too much. I wanted to come so I pleaded, "Let me go, please!"  
  
"Be patient." He thrust twice more and let go of me, us releasing almost the same time.  
  
He cradled me in his arms and threw the blanket around us.  
  
After a while. "I have to tell you something, I did this with you, not really, well; maybe a part, well it's not really completely because of lust."  
  
I smiled at his broken words.  
  
"I want to tell you that I kind, well, I love you."  
  
I looked up and saw that he's blushing. I smiled widely and ignoring the pain in my body, I raised myself and pressed my lips on his. I lowered myself back into his arms and nuzzled my face against his chest.  
  
He tightened his arms around me and we lay there like that for like nearly half an hour before I asked, "Do you love me more than Mary Anne Pier?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That woman who dumped you because you're a vampire."  
  
"Her name was Jean McLady, not Mary Anne Pier."  
  
"So, who's Mary Anne, you had her picture with you all the time?" I asked crossly.  
  
"How would I know?"  
  
Outside the room, two people sat on a tree which had a nice view of the room and of course everything that happened inside.  
  
"You are awesome by using that picture and made them get together," said Mr. Tall to Oleander. "So like the entertainment?"  
  
"Yeah, it was fun setting them up, so how did you know they had something for each other?"  
  
"I saw him staring at Darren's ass all the time."  
  
"Like how you stared at Evra," teased Oleander.  
  
"Saying about Evra, where's the potion," asked Mr. Tall. "I let you have fun and you give me a potion, that's the deal."  
  
"I'll give it to you later."  
  
"Better not like the previous one, I asked for one which won't let me have scales in my mouth when kissing Evra, not something that change him into a human temporary." He grumbled. "It was disastrous."  
  
"Why, something happened?"  
  
"I did him too hard and he bled. He refused to let me touch him for a week. I need cold showers twice or thrice every night that week."  
  
"Serves you right for having an insatiable appetite."  
  
~End~  
  
Help, help!  
  
The bookstore I went to ran out of stock for the fourth Darren Sharn book and I've to wait for months for the next shipment, I want to cry, I had till the sixth book and without the fourth. So if anybody can, please scan the fourth book COMPLETELY and e-mail it to me.  
  
As return I'll write you a Darren Shan fic,  
  
Either Tall/Evra or Crepsley/Darren  
  
Or even  
  
Harry/Draco Mikagami/Koganei Kurei/Recca Odriya/Muraki Tsuzuki/Hisoka Tatsumi/Watari Dark/Krad Naruto/sasuke Kakashi/Iruka  
  
If you could, please mail me with the subject: Darren Shan Fourth Book.  
  
I'll only do a fic for you if you mail me the fourth book completely.  
  
Though, I don't think anybody would do it for me, still there's no harm in trying.  
  
I really don't want to wait for months!  
  
Thank you! 


End file.
